Stinganna
|Race1 = Human |Age1 = 19 (X791) |Status1 = Active |Affiliation1 = |Magic1 = Light Dragon Slayer Magic Dragon Force Unison Raid |Character2 = Millianna |Kanji2 = ミリアーナ |Romaji2 = Miriāna |Alias2 = Cat Girl |Gender2 = |Race2 = Human |Age2 = 16 (X784) 23 (X791) |Status2 = Active |Affiliation2 = |Magic2 = Binding Magic |Image Gallery = }} Stinganna (スティングアンナ Sutinguan'na) is a fanon pair between Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe and Mermaid Heel Mage, Millianna. About Sting and Millianna Sting Eucliffe Sting Eucliffe (スティング・ユークリフ Sutingu Yūkurifu) is the current Guild Master of Sabertooth, the former strongest Guild in Fiore, and a member of its team, the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Sting is a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with blond hair, which is kept in spiky strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal tuft of hair partially hanging on his forehead. He has slanted dark eyes, and above the right one is a thin diagonal scar. His left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant. His dark Sabertooth Mark is located on his left shoulder. As he is a Dragon Slayer, Sting possesses distinctively sharp canine teeth. Sting dons a blue vest with golden outer edges and inner edges covered by a prominent trimming of gray fur over a short, cream top, leaving his muscular upper abdominals exposed. His arms are covered by dark blue gloves reaching up to his mid-bicep, with their upper edges being adorned by light gray bands hanging down several centimeters. He wears loose, cream-colored pants, similar to Natsu's, but held up by suspenders, which are attached to the pants' loops by square-shaped rings. Over them, he dons distinctive dark blue galosh-esque footwear that reaches up to his thighs and attach to the upper edge of his pants. The prominent soles of the "boots" are distinctive in their own right; the have rectangular protrusions pointing upwards on their front portion, reminiscent of square fangs. Sting is a rather calm individual and is usually seen smiling; he rarely ever losing his temper. Sting believes that people who abandon their comrades are scum and does not hesitate to punish them for their behavior. Curiously, however, he was angered when Natsu said that fighting for his comrades was his reason for entering the Grand Magic Games. Sting seems to have no qualms about having killed his own foster father, thinking that it is natural for a Dragon Slayer to kill a Dragon. As such, Sting thinks that Dragon Slayers who are defeated by a Dragon are nothing but a disgrace. Also, as a Dragon Slayer, Sting stereotypically, yet comically, suffers from motion sickness, describing the phenomenon as one befitting of a "real" Dragon Slayer. Sting enjoys watching fights, as he was excited to see Orga and Warcry fight, however, he was disappointed that Orga finished his fight rather quickly. He also desires to fight strong opponents, as after Natsu showcased his strength against Jiemma and much of the Sabertooth Guild, Sting became very excited, relishing in the fact that Natsu was much stronger than he had previously thought. Sting is also quite arrogant as well, often boasting about his superiority as a Dragon Slayer. After Yukino was excommunicated from Sabertooth for her failure, Sting was not the least bit troubled, rather, he stated that as the strongest guild, they had no need for weaklings. In regards to the matter, Sting only expressed joy at the fact that Sabertooth's five strongest Mages would be reassembled for the Grand Magic Games, as the fifth member was on her way. He also has a sadistic side, going as far as to laugh at Minerva's torture of Lucy. However, he cares a great deal for his Exceed companion, Lector; this is demonstrated when Sting enters Dragon Force during his fight with Natsu, stating that he will win for Lector's sake, and again when he attacks Jiemma in a grief induced rage for "killing" Lector. Upon reuniting with Lector, Sting cried tears of joy. After Lector's capture by Minerva, Sting's personality has changed considerably; he is now much more serious and solemn. This is exemplified by his attack on Bacchus: Rather than attacking Bacchus with his usual gusto, Sting attacked him quickly and quietly, completely devoid of emotion. Millianna Millianna (ミリアーナ Miriāna) is one of Erza Scarlet's childhood friends from their days as slaves at the Tower of Heaven, having additionally worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is currently a Mage of the all-female guild—Mermaid Heel. Millianna is a woman of average height with a curvaceous figure. Millianna is also noted for her cat-like appearance: possessing cat-like eyes, nose and mouth. Her brown hair is stylized into cat ears at her crown and tied into two ponytails at the base. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. Millianna also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. After 7 years, Millianna has arranged her hair in a messy way, losing the ponytails though still keeping her hair stylized like cat ears. She retains her cat-like appearance still wearing a choker with a bell attached unto it. Her attire consists of a purple hooded cape, long black-and-blue striped leggings, evening gloves, tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black bikini top uncovered. She also has a tail attached to her shorts. Her Mermaid Heel tattoo is placed on her back, on the left midsection. Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats, and refuses to see them harmed in any way. She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one to meowing. Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven. However, after her reappearance after 7 years, she plans to seek revenge on Jellal Fernandes for making her help build the Tower of Heaven as well as killing Simon. In order to further her goal, she joined Mermaid Heel where another Mage who hated Jellal resided. History Sting's History Originally born over 400 years ago, Sting was raised by the Dragon Weisslogia, who taught him White Dragon Slayer Magic. He eventually used this Magic to kill Weisslogia, in order to become a "real" Dragon Slayer; this was later revealed to be a half-truth, as Weisslogia willingly let Sting kill him in order to raise his strength. It is later revealed that Weisslogia manipulated Sting's memories in order for Sting to not know that he had hid himself inside Sting's body in order to prolong its life and create antibodies inside his foster son to prevent him from turning into a dragon like Acnologia who he sought to defeat for taking his soul. Also it is revealed by Zeref, that Sting along with four other dragon slayers were sent to the future through the Eclipse Gate so that one day their dragon parents would defeat Acnologia. After waking up on July 7,X777 Sting believed he killed Weisslogia and while wandering he encountered the exceed Lector who would become his best friend. Lector, once bragged to people that Sting killed a dragon, but was bullied for it, causing him to cry. Not wanting him to cry anymore, Sting promised Lector that he would challenge a man known as the Salamander, whom he was a fan of at the time, and defeat him; that way, Lector's words would not be taken as lies. At some point in his life, Sting also implanted Dragon Lacrima into his body, thereby making him a Third Generation Dragon Slayer. Millianna's History Millianna was among the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shô and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors. One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt. Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and were able to leave the island for good. But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower. After eight years, the tower was finished. Relationship While almost no interactions have been shown between them, the two bear no ill feelings towards each other. Fans of the Fairy Tail series support Sting and Millianna due to her being the one to return Lector after the Exceed had been captured by Minerva. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc During the last day of the Grand Magic Games, holding 2nd and 3rd places respectively, Sting, Millianna, and their respective teammates enter the Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 12 As the rules for the day are explained, Sting and Millianna listen alongside them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 5 Continuing to watch the battle between Minerva and Erza from the ground, Millianna smiles when she sees Erza don her Nakagami Armor and use it to defeat the Sabertooth woman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 10 A while later, Millianna discovers that there was something on her back, the lump turning out to be none other than Lector, Sting's Exceed companion. Gathering him in her arms, Millianna walks through Crocus until she finds Erza and the rest of Team Fairy Tail standing with Sting, presenting the cat to the Dragon Slayer. As Sting rushes forward to reunite with his friend, Millianna places the now awake cat on the ground, and watches as the two hug.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 25-27 She then returns by her team's side and looks on as Fairy Tail rejoices in their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 3 References Navigation Category:Stinganna Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Needs Help